my future
by TaylorMikaelson
Summary: its been 50 years since the origainals and the scooby doo gang has set foot in mytic falls. Now they are all living their lives they way they want, what happens when kids, marriage, family,and friends are thrown into the mix. will they stay happy or will it all be ruined. Better sumarry inside I suck at this thing to decribe at storries please read.


"My future"

Chapter 1: Look who's coming to dinner.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It has been 10 years since the Alaric mishap in Mystic Falls a lot has changed since then. After Klaus got back into his body he decided Mystic Falls was too dangerous for his family, yes the all mighty Niklaus Mikaelson was running away. Not until he received a invitation to a certain blonde's graduation, he decided he would go back to Mystic Falls alone. When he arrived he lurked in the background of the ceremony and smiled when they called her name, then left before he was spotted. Well so he thought she saw him and when he reached his car he saw her sitting in his car with a slight smile.

"Breaking and entering is illegal, sweetheart" He said

"I didn't break in your door was unlocked." She said with a giggle.

"and how did you know this was my car?" He asked still standing outside.

"You're the only one in mystic falls who drives a Porche." She smiled so did he.

"So why the sudden ambush?" he asked.

"Well its rude to come to a graduation and not see the graduate." She said in a mock serious tone.

"I didn't want to cause any trouble love just being polite" He smirked.

"If I didn't want you to come see me I wouldn't have invited you know would I?" She smiled.

"I guess not, why you invited me?" he asked.

"I've missed you and –" she stopped when he got in and closed the door.

"and what Caroline" He hadden called her that in a long time.

"You were right and I was wrong" she whispered.

"About what?" he asked.

"The whole small town boy small town life won't be enough for me. I broke up with Tyler almost a week after you left, that's when I knew that I ." she stopped to look into his eyes.

"That you what Caroline?" He said using his fingers to lift up her head.

"That the reason I was crying myself to sleep was not that I was mad at you for taking over Tyler's body and ruining our lives. It was because I missed you and I love you" She whispered the last part.

"You love me?" He asked shocked at what she said.

She nodded "Yes I do" she said on the verge of crying.

"I have been waiting on you to say that for a very long time sweetheart.'' He said with a smile.

"So I take that as a love you to" she giggled.

"Yes I love you to" He said as he pulled her into a kiss. Caroline pulled away.

"I know it hasn't been a century but does your offer still stand?" She said.

"Yes it does. Sweetheart, but are you ready for it?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, I trust you" she said and with that Klaus knew that he loved Caroline and she loved him. So through the years Klaus and Caroline have been all over the world. Caroline kept in touch with her friends and even met of with them from time to time. To Caroline's surprise Bonnie and Matt were actually dating Kol and Rebekah, five years into them dating Matt knew he loved Rebekah and he made the choice to become a vampire. Apparently if you drink the blood of a Petrova and you are a witch your powers stay in tack so Bonnie the vampire was born. Caroline was so excited she got to spend eternity with her friends. Caroline and Klaus were married after 10 years of being together in a small ceremony in Paris with just a few people. 5 year later a spell Bonnie was trying to do went wrong and Caroline and Klaus were temporarily human and Caroline became pregnant with twin, nine months later she gave birth to a boy and a girl. Elizabeth Lynette Mikaelson and Declan Henrick Mikaelson, Caroline had to go through the transition again shortly after the twins were born. Everyone came to see the twins and later after that they all went their separate ways. Stefan and Elena went back to California, Damon went back to Toronto with his new wife Aubrey a hybrid they he met after leaving mystic falls. Bonnie and Kol left on their honeymoon to Hawaii and Rebekah and Matt were off on another one of his adventures. Also Elijah and Katharine were dating or whatever you call what they are doing and last they heard they were in London.

Caroline wanted everyone together again for diner she missed her friends and she really wanted to get them together. It has been forever since they saw each other. The only one she needed to convince was her husband, who didn't really like the idea of people in his personal space. Having his siblings there sometimes was stretch, he was to suborned.

"Nik" She whispered while walking into the twins' nursery, where she found her husband laying down their now six month old daughter in her crib.

"Yes" he said closing the door slightly .

"I was thinking, since we haven't had everyone together since the twins were born that we could get them together now." She asked.

"No, sweetheart. The twins are still very young and –"

"Come on Nik, please Kol, Bonnie, Matt, and Rebekah will be returning home next week anyway and I haven't seen Stefan, Damon, and Elena in so long" She begged.

"its only been six months, love" He said trying to reason with her.

"Yes and six months ago I saw them for what an hour and then they were gone so please" she pouted.

"Okay, love but make it small" he said knowing he cant say no to her.

Yes I know I'm writing different stories, because as I read I get these ideas and now I Have a total of 3 stories and a one shot, that's about to be another story because want me to continue. Thanks for the reviews and all of my stories will be updated by Monday morning so bare with me . Thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
